Sunbathers & Silversmiths
by Arderyd
Summary: This is a crossover ficlet between Moonlight and Forever Knight. Josef Konstantin's acquaintances help to broaden Mick StJohn's knowledge of the Vampire Universe.


**Title:** Sunbathers and Silversmiths

**Author:** Arderyd

**Rating:** PG-13 (language, just one instance)

**Fandom/Pairing:** Moonlight/Forever Knight BFFs Mick & Josef / Nick & LaCroix

**Disclaimer:** The following productions & characters are not associated with me: CBS, Moonlight: the series & its creators. Paragon Entertainment, Tele-München, USA Network, Forever Knight: the series & its creators. Alex O'Loughlin and Jason Dohring don't belong to me, let alone Nigel Bennett. Do not archive or repost without contacting me. Story © 2007-2008 D. M. Cotto.

**Spoilers:** None that I know of.

**Summary:** Josef's acquaintances help to broaden Mick's knowledge of the Vampire Universe. A crossover ficlet between Moonlight and Forever Knight.

**Feedback/Flames:** Yes please. / Keep them to yourself.

**Beta/Editor:** Ariadne Elise-- you rock!

**A/N:** Why does it have to be either or? There's room enough in the fandom universe, and in my imagination they coexist happily-- 'cause what's a little tension between _old friends_.

* * *

_**Sunbathers and Silversmiths**_

By: Arderyd

"Do close the drapes, Josef."

The clear and slightly accented voice drifting over from the other side of the room made him stop in his tracks. His hair stood on end and for a second Josef mused on how long it had been since anyone or anything has scared him so.

"Mon ami!" Turning, he saluted the pale blonde vampire, hidden in the shadows next to one of the bookcases. Josef reached for the remote and the drapes languidly rolled shut, until all outside light was extinguished. "To what do I owe the... honor of your presence in my city? Not to mention my home."

The blonde chuckled, "Now Josef. Let's not get bogged down with the inconsequential details of proper etiquette and decorum. I know I should have knocked, but I'm in a bit of a hurry and I didn't think it would be too much of a strain on our relationship."

"You didn't, did you?" By now Josef had moved to the bar and poured them each a drink.

"Merci," the visitor said as he took the champagne flute. "I promise I won't abuse your hospitality for long. I am simply waiting for someone."

"Let me guess, he ran away from home again," Josef said, with less than friendly chuckle.

The blonde vampire sipped his drink and smiled coldly. "Every now and again he feels the need to put some distance between us. In the end he always comes back."

"Well you going after him and bringing him back home kicking and screaming might have something to do with it." Josef smiled when his uninvited guest's face flashed his annoyance.

"Touché. Not this time though, Nick went on vacation. He asked me to come meet him. I thought I'd say hello while I was in town. It's been a while."

Josef smiled. "Oh you shouldn't have. Really."

Before either one of them could continue with their conversation, the front door opened and--

"Josef!" Mick St. John's voice echoed in the dark room. "Why are all the lights off?" Mick groused as he switched them on.

Josef grinned and glanced back at his young friend, "Mick."

"Josef," Mick answered, he glanced at the unknown man and nodded his greeting.

He smelled the air. The man was a vampire but something was slightly off. He stared; the man was tall and pale, with equally pale blue eyes. His blonde, almost white, hair cut short and spiked. His black suit was as expensive as one of Josef's tailor-made, couture creations, as was the dark purple silk shirt. But most surprising of all, he wore _silver_ jewelry. Mick turned to Josef.

"Your senses are not lying. He is a vampire," Josef assured him.

"Same race, different breed," the blonde man supplied, in a mocking tone.

"Mick St. John, meet an old _friend_, Lucien De La Croix," Josef introduced, matching La Croix's mocking tone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mick St. John." La Croix said, he grinned at the young vampire.

Mick just nodded, "hey," before he turned his attention right back to Josef. "Breed?"

La Croix laughed out loud. "Oh, he must be very young. I'd say..." The blonde vampire stood up slowly. He studied Mick's face carefully and walked around him. Finally La Croix reached out for his face. Fast as Mick moved, he was still not fast enough; trapped by cold steel hard fingers that traced his jaw line. La Croix grinned, "85? 90? Surely not even a hundred years old yet," and with that he released Mick.

Josef smiled ruefully, "very good."

"Is he your childe?"

"No!" Mick barked out, alarmed by the mere thought.

Josef sent him an annoyed look. "No. He's Coraline's. Actually she married him."

Josef laughed at La Croix's double take and his surprise. "No! La Petite Coraline!" He exclaimed. Then La Croix threw back his head and laughed too.

Mick scowled and La Croix shook his head _no_ and waved his hands, as he struggled to contain his mirth. "Forgive me my new friend. It is just that Coraline and I have a long history. I knew her when she was still mortal, came this close to making her my childe. How is she?"

Mick's scowl darkened and Josef face returned to its usual semi-amused state. "Coraline's dead."

La Croix shook his head again, sadly this time, "my condolences on your loss gentlemen. I had not heard."

"You still have to explain to me what he means by different breed," Mick insisted, turning back towards his friend.

Josef sighed. "Your education is sadly lacking in some areas. But you have no one to blame but yourself and your refusal to mingle with your kind."

"Him too? What is it contagious? Has it spread much more?" La Croix murmured angrily, as he took another drink from his flute.

Josef ignored him. "There's more than one type of Vampire. Like he said, there are different breeds with different characteristics; though we are all essentially vampires in that we're undead and need blood. With La Croix's breed their eyes turn yellow, not silver-white like ours and their fangs are a little longer. They can't survive any sunlight but they're not hurt by silver, and they can fly. They also tend to be meaner, more aggressive and have a higher number of nut jobs."

"Now that's just your jealousy talking right there," La Croix murmured.

Mick stared, speechless. "How could you not tell me something like that?"

Josef shrugged. "It just never came up."

"Josef!" Mick cried out, incredulously.

"What?" Josef snapped back, annoyed.

"Children," La Croix murmured soothingly and they both turned their angered gazes at him. He shrugged, casually, "I'm older than both your ages put together. So all the blustering does not impress me." With that, La Croix turned to Mick. "The breeds tend not to mix. We've found it's healthier that way. In my time my kind were called _Argentumii_, the Silver Ones, since it does not afflict us. In Josef's old country we were called _Ezüstmúves_, the Silversmiths, and your kind were called _Bajulii_, dayworkers, since the sunlight does not burn you up like it would me. What else did they call your people, Josef?"

Josef shrugged again, "_Napfürdózó_, translates loosely to sunbather."

"Satisfied Mick?" La Croix asked and sipped some more blood.

Mick crossed over to another chair and sat down. He'd made up his mind. He really didn't like La Croix. "What are you doing here, Mr. La Croix? Visiting old friends?"

"Forgive him," Josef jumped in. "He's a private eye, always curious, sometimes he forgets his manners."

La Croix waved the apology aside. "Not to worry. I am after all 'in his turf', he's just being protective. And yes," he added, turning to Mick, "I'm just passing through and decided to say hello to my old, dear friend Josef."

Josef snorted and got up to go to the bar. He retrieved the wine bottle full of blood and brought it back. He refilled La Croix's flute and offered another to Mick who, in his distraction, accepted it.

La Croix nodded his thanks. "It has been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it? When was the last time?"

"Chicago, 1926. Some speakeasy of Capone's. So, when does Nicholas get here? And how soon will you be leaving?" Josef asked his guest.

La Croix sighed. "Really Josef, one could get the idea that you are less than thrilled to see me." He smiled politely and turned to Mick. "Josef and Nicholas have never gotten along very well. Something to do with a woman," he confided in an overly loud whisper.

"Nicholas is a bore," Josef muttered, "all that moaning and griping and…"

La Croix smiled again and elaborated for Mick's benefit. "Nichola, he is... how do I explain this? Despite his age, he has yet to accept certain realities… He..."

"He's your kindred spirit, Mick," Josef put in. "Nick's been searching for a way to cure himself of vampirism for over 200 years now."

At this Mick glared at Josef and then at La Croix, looking for confirmation, and the other vampire nodded.

"He's believed there is one for a long time now. It's caused some strain on our relationship. Every single time he believes he's found it, it has led only to his heartbreak and despair. There is no cure for vampirism. We are what we are."

La Croix face melted into a smooth mask, a perfectly blank face, as he stated this ultimate fact of his universe and for some reason Mick felt a shudder run down his back. He glanced at Josef and was able to read the tiny signs that showed that he was less than comfortable. Josef scowled as he shifted in his seat but remained quiet.

Mick contemplated La Croix. The vampire's controlled and cold demeanor belied his fury and worry. He'd never met someone so controlled. It was frightening. But, the promise of meeting another vampire, no matter his breed, who wanted to be cured, that was what really drew his attention.

"I'd like to meet him. Nicholas I mean," he said.

La Croix smiled, he finished his blood and stood. "That might be arranged. Thank you for your hospitality Josef, but I believe the sun has finally set." Reaching into the breast pocket of his suit, he pulled out a white business card and handed it to Josef. "This is the number where I can be reached at any time. I'll leave you gentlemen to enjoy your evening."

"You are of course welcome to stay here, La Croix." Josef said with a treacly smile and clenched teeth.

La Croix grinned back, fangs showing, he growled. "Gracious as always Josef. I appreciate it but my kind has never been comfortable sleeping in those refrigerators that your kind prefers to sleep in. We've always been partial to comfortable beds."

"And coffins," Josef muttered under his breath. "Well, offer stands if you wish to take me up on it."

"Much obliged," La Croix smiled and then in a blink he is gone from the mansion.

"Arrogant son of a bitch," Josef growled as he refilled his glass. "Why did you ask to meet Nick? I hate him."

Mick blinked and stared at his friend and mentor, "didn't really think you'd mind. And you have never in all this time mentioned that there's another vampire out there searching for a cure! Not to mention these different breeds thing!"

Josef scowled again. "Listen Mick, La Croix is dangerous, extremely so, and so is Nick. We shouldn't get involved with them." Josef looked at Mick and groaned. "No Mick. Don't even think about it. There is no cure for our condition. Get it through your thick skull."

"How dangerous? Why?" Mick asked, ignoring Josef's warnings.

Josef sighed, "Nicholas de Brabant is his original name. He's even older than me, around 800. La Croix made him and he's been rebelling against his '_father_' ever since."

Mick stared at Josef in shock. "Then how old is La Croix?"

Josef snorted, "Over a thousand. Like I said, he's very dangerous. Whatever you do, don't cross him. I'm not sure I could stop him even if I were to try."

"Are there more, more breeds out there? How come I've never come across them?"

Josef came to stand next to him and they both looked out to the city lights for a few minutes. "There are many other breeds," Josef answered carefully. "But like La Croix said, we avoid each other carefully."

Mick nodded. After a few more minutes of contemplation he nodded and turned around, "I have to meet Beth."

Josef stopped him, with hand on his arm. "Mick, I mean it, don't cross La Croix."

Mick nodded. Josef nodded back, and let him go.


End file.
